


L'inaccessible

by Black_Backed_Woodpecker



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Backed_Woodpecker/pseuds/Black_Backed_Woodpecker
Summary: Un soir, Erza découvre une nouvelle Mirajane.Une Mirajane seule et ivre, avec des reproches plein la bouche à l'intention de la reine des fées.OS Yuri.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	L'inaccessible

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un OS sur l'univers de Fairy tail.  
> C'est mon premier post, mais pas mon premier OS.  
> J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Fairy Tail, ainsi que ses personnages, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Cette nuit-là, Erza était sortie faire un tour sous le ciel étoilé de Magnolia. Elle profitait du calme de la nuit afin de se détendre. Se délectant un maximum de ce luxe qui se faisait de plus en plus rare. La vie de Mage avait beau être pleine d'adrénaline et d'aventure, comme elle l'aimait, un peu de repos et de calme, de temps en temps, ça ne faisait pas de mal.  
Alors qu'elle était aux alentours de la guilde, une faible lueur venant de celle-ci attira son regard. Il devait être quatre heures du matin, habituellement à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le bâtiment des fées. Intriguée, Erza s'arma d'une épée et se dirigea vers le bâtiment.  
Le plus discrètement possible, elle s'avança vers la porte entre ouverte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle fut surprise de voir une personne accoudée au comptoir, une bouteille de saké à portée de main. Elle fut encore plus surprise de reconnaître la longue chevelure blanche de Mirajane.  
Constatant qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre danger, Erza rangea son épée et entra dans le bâtiment. Sans dire un mot elle s'installa près de son amie et eut un regard surpris quand elle remarqua que la bouteille était déjà bien entamée.

\- Hey Mira, que fais-tu ici à une heure pareil?

L'intéressé ne fut pas surpris d'entendre la voix de son ex-rivale. Sans relever les yeux de son verre, qu'elle faisait doucement tournoyer, elle répondit d'un ton sec:

\- Je te déteste.

Erza sentit un léger pincement au cœur, mais n'en montra rien. Mirajane était l'une de ses plus vieilles amies, et même si leur relation n'a pas toujours été toute rose, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle. Lâchant un léger soupir, Erza fixa son amie puis le verre qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

\- Tu as bu.

La démone afficha un sourire sarcastique avant de finir son verre et de fixer son regard dans celui de Titania. Erza eut un léger frisson, jamais Mirajane ne l'avait regardé avec autant d'intensité.

\- En réalité, je n'ai jamais cessé de te haïr. Tu es si .. Parfaite! Si forte, si généreuse,si belle, si gentille! Oui, je t'ai toujours haï. Parce que tu es si dévouée pour tes amis, tu fais passer le bonheur des autres avant le teint. Tu ne montres aucune faiblesse.

Alors que Mirajane était sur le point de se servir un nouveau verre, Erza l'en empêcha. Elle lui lança un regard accusateur tout en tentant de ravaler la boule qui venait de se former dans sa gorge.

\- Tu as assez bu.

\- Si raisonnable. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je te haïs à ce point ?

\- Tu en as déjà pas mal dit, ça ne sert à rien d'être jalouse. Je suis loin d'être parfaite.

Mirajane soupira avant de continuer:

\- Si modeste. Non, tu n'as pas compris, ce n'est pas de la jalousie. Je te haïs autant que je te désire. Erza, tout chez toi m'attire, au plus profond de mon âme. Et je te déteste de me faire ressentir ça. Je pourrais être tellement heureuse, si j'étais tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un qui me rend mes sentiments. Mais il a fallu que ce soit toi. La femme en armure, qui se protège de tout sentiment. Qui dévoue sa vie au bien être des autres. Comment peux tu avoir autant d'amour en toi et de refuser d'être amoureuse?

Les larmes qui commençaient à s'échapper des yeux de Mirajane, s'étaient intensifiées au fur et à mesure qu'elle vidait son sac. Erza sentit son cœur se briser, elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à ses amies et surtout pas à Mirajane. Elle s'en voulait, mais elle était en même temps en colère. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, si elle agissait ainsi. Oui, elle voulait le bonheur des autres, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être amoureuse. Elle avait trop souffert, avait un passé et une vie bien trop compliquée pour qu'elle se permette de le partager avec quelqu'un. Et surtout avec Mirajane. Cette magnifique jeune femme qui était loin de déplaire à Erza. Leur relation a toujours été spéciale, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Non, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas voir Mirajane comme une simple amie, elle était tellement plus.  
Erza eut un nouveau frisson en sentant la main de Mira sur sa joue. Ce contacte la réchauffait et faisait battre son cœur plus rapidement que d'habitude. Le regard si intense et si proche qu'elle lui lançait s'ancra en elle à jamais. Tout comme ses mots:

\- Tu es si.. Inaccessible.

Une phrase dite dans un murmure déchirant, comme une plainte, le désespoir. Erza serra les dents, elle s'en voulait de faire autant de mal, alors qu'elle souhaitait la même chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle aimait Mirajane et ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui imposer sa vie, ses peurs et ses angoisses. Elle ne pouvait imposer cela à personne. Mirajane en souffrirait trop, plus que si Erza la rejetait.  
Mais, ce regard était si intense, brillant d'une toute petite lueur d'espoir. C'était comme ci Mirajane misait tout sur cette déclaration. Son dernier espoir.  
Erza n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, déchirée entre deux sentiments bien trop forts. C'est donc sans réfléchir aux conséquences qu'elle prit le visage de Mirajane entre ses mains et qu'elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser était intense, profond. Il marquait la libération de leur désire réciproque, mais aussi le désespoir. Car elles le savaient toutes les deux, il n'y aura pas de suite à ce geste d'amour. C'est essoufflée qu'Erza décida de rompre le baiser. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Mirajane. Ce dernier avait changé d'intensité, ne laissant apparaître qu'un remerciement silencieux. Erza fixa son amie avec détermination, avant de lui dire des mots qui ne pourront être rattrapés. Il le fallait, Mirajane méritait tellement mieux qu'elle.

\- Maintenant, tu as une bonne raison de me haïr.

Sur ces mots, Erza s'en alla, sans se retourner. Mirajane laissa échapper les sanglots qu'elle retenait avec beaucoup de peine. Son verre alla se fracasser contre un mur, le bruit du verre brisé remplaça le cri de désespoir qui n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa bouche. La tête dans les bras, Mirajane continua de pleurer. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, elle savait le mal qu'elle allait ressentir. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y aller. C'était comme une obsession depuis sa rencontre avec Erza. Elle avait besoin de connaitre le gout amer de l'inaccessible.

**Author's Note:**

> Il n'y aura pas de suite ;)


End file.
